


The Dutiful, Nettled Servant

by decadentbynature



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21677836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decadentbynature/pseuds/decadentbynature
Summary: He slaves away with no reward from the Prince or friends that he serves. Indignant about the continued treatment of his person, Ignis decides that it's time to take a little reward for himself...in the shape of one Prompto Argentum.It's easy enough to get Gladio and Noctis away from the campsite, easy enough to slip a drug into Prompto's drink, easy enough to tie him and down take the reward he's more than earned.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 6
Kudos: 138





	The Dutiful, Nettled Servant

**Author's Note:**

> This is for ryuusei!  
> Check out more on my tumblr, [decadentbynature](http://decadentbynature.tumblr.com)  
> You can also follow me on twitter @ [naturallydeca](http://twitter.com/naturallydeca)

It was insultingly easy but not like he expected any different. No one suspected anything so when Prompto started to complain of dizziness and lethargy after eating Ignis freshly prepared move, there was the obvious concern and firm order from Ignis to remain behind but no suspicion. If he recalled correctly, no one had even made mention of a possible reason why Prompto was so badly afflicted. Instead, Noctis and Gladio willingly pushed Prompto into his hands, sighing in relief when Ignis gently reassured them that he would look after their friend. While it had taken more than a little push to get them off, he managed to convince them after he had put Prompto back to bed. 

Standing at the edge of camp, Ignis offered a wave as Noctis and Gladio drove off. Gladio was behind the helm, his large hands curled loosely around the steering wheel. Pouting in the passenger’s seat was Noctis, who looked none too happy that he hadn’t been allowed to drive. It was rare for Gladio to take control but considering Noctis had a weak stomach and was prone to getting sick from even the blandest foods, it made sense that he wouldn’t be allowed to drive just yet. Maybe on the way back when it became obvious that he wasn’t going to get sick. Neither of them would, despite having eaten the same thing as Prompto. The Reglia glinted gloriously in the late morning sunlight. The quiet was disrupted by the grating sound of the gravel being thrown up as the Reglia sped off. Ignis watched the dust cloud until it disappeared, leaving him standing in the newfound silence. 

Pushing his glasses further up his nose, he turned and walked back to the tent. Pushing the flap aside, he peered inside. Curled up on the cot, out cold to the world, Prompto snored softly. His color was better – still a little pale but not as bad as before. Stepping into the tent, allowing the flap to swing closed behind him, Ignis studied his sleeping form for a moment before striding over to the trunk pushed into a corner. Having gotten the amount of drug incorrect was a little annoying, though he was curious as to whether he had gotten it wrong or Prompto’s stomach simply disagreed with it. After all, Gladio couldn’t take a certain type of painkiller because it made him nauseous. It didn’t matter how much he took; it simply didn’t agree with him. Perhaps this was similar? Ignis glanced at Prompto over his shoulder as he popped open the trunk. Well, no matter the reason – it had done what he wanted it too. 

Prompto was completely at his mercy. With the other boys away, it was time for their constant caretaker to have some fun. The corner of his lips curled up into a slight smile. He pulled a pair of handcuffs from the trunk – something he bought the last time they were in town, along with that drug and some lube, which he also took from the trunk. Cradling the large bottle and handcuffs in the crook of his elbow, he turned back to Prompto. Walking over, he deposited everything onto the cot. It took a little thought to figure out how he best wanted to restrain Prompto but he ultimately settled on him on his back, the chain of the handcuffs looped through the frame of the cot. It gave a little more room for him to move than he would have liked but would keep him in place. Prompto hardly stirred as he arranged him how he wanted. 

Hopping up onto the cot as well, settling himself between Prompto’s legs, Ignis gazed silently down at him. It hadn’t occurred him to ask when he purchased the drug but how long was it going to take for it to wear off? He blew out a sharp breath through his nose. It had best not be much longer. While he didn’t have to worry about Gladio or Noctis returning for quite a while – the search for…whatever it was they were planning on finding would take all day, according to Gladio – he didn’t want to have to wait. He had already been waiting for far too long now. Leaning back, he considered his options for a moment: march ahead and hope Prompto would wake up soon or wait just a little longer. He did want Prompto to be awake for this. Why put in all this effort to get everything into place, only to have fun with someone practically comatose? Frowning deeply, Ignis leaned forward to give Prompto a firm smack on his cheek. All he got in response was a little bit of stirring, nothing else. 

Sighing once more, Ignis came to the resolute decision that he wasn’t going to wait any longer. Twisting around, he wrenched off Prompto’s boots, tossing them aside without a second glance. Hooking his fingers underneath the tight waistband, he yanked them down, revealing a rather startlingly pair of equally as tight underwear. Underneath the fabric was a moderate mass. Ignis’s mouth immediately began to water. His cock twitched excitedly. Blood pounded down to his crotch, leaving his head a dizzying mess. Despite the cool interior of the tent, intense heat swamped him. Sweat popped up on his forehead. It rolled down his sides and back, soaking through the fabric. Swallowing hard against the sudden dryness in his throat, he slowly tugged down Prompto’s underwear, wanting to savor every moment as he revealed inch after inch until his crotch was completely exposed. 

Peacefully nestled in a mess of blond pubic hair was an adorable cock. A throb of dizziness nearly sent him tumbling forward. Sucking in a deep breath, he carefully peeled the glove from his right hand. A glance up to Prompto’s face showed him, much to Ignis’s chagrin, to still be fast asleep. Well, that was alright. It gave him some time to get the important stuff out of the way. Reaching down, he lightly wrapped his fingers around Prompto’s length. It was soft and warm in his hand. A bolt of tingles raced up his arm. His cock pushed up against the constraints of his underwear. He could feel a large wet spot where the head met fabric. The stirrings of pleasure ignited in the base of his belly. Panting raggedly, sweat rolling into his eyes, Ignis slowly leaned down, his tongue slipping out of his mouth. He dragged his tongue down the length of Prompto’s cock. An intense burst of saltiness spread out over his taste buds. The rod twitched and started to harden. Ignis didn’t bother holding back an amused snort.

Straightening back up, he snatched the bottle of lube from the other side of Prompto’s thigh. Using his teeth to peel off his other glove so that he wouldn’t have to release his cock, Ignis pumped a hefty amount of lube out into his palm. He pushed Prompto’s legs further apart with his knees, giving him better access to his ass. Face burning with feverish heat, his heart thudding hard against the confines of his ribs, Ignis began to gently pump his cock. It took only a couple of strokes to get him fully erected. Prompto moaned softly in his sleep, his hips trembling. A bead of precum swelled up at the slit. Ignis hungrily licked it away. Salty and a little repulsive but it wasn’t as though he expected it to taste fantastic. How it tasted wasn’t the point anyway. The point was that he was tasting it. Rearranging himself into a more comfortable position, he brought his lube drenched fingers to Prompto’s ass. It took a little maneuvering to find his hole without actually being able to see it. 

Once his fingertips found that puckered edge, a hard jolt wracked his body. He swirled his fingers around the opening, smearing lube all over the sensitive skin. Hesitating for just a moment, he considered waiting to do this part until Prompto awakened but quickly disregarded the thought. Better to get him fully prepared so they could move onto the real fun stuff when he did wake up. With that decided, Ignis slowly eased on finger into Prompto’s hole. It took some time. He was so tight! The muscle clamped down hard on the invading digit. Inside was a mass of warm wetness that Ignis gently snaked his finger into. A still asleep Prompto moaned once more, his brows knitting together as his legs jerked. When he had one finger all the way in, Ignis paused for a few moments, lovingly stroking Prompto’s cock. His own penis was a throbbing mass of itching pleasure. The desire to be buried inside that tight, wet heat was quickly becoming unbearable. Patient, he told himself sternly. Last thing he wanted to do was hurt Prompto. This was meant to feel amazing for the both of them, after all. 

Biting down on the interior of his cheek in the hopes the light pain would keep him in check, Ignis began to move – thrusting his finger in and out of Prompto’s tight hole. He pushed the lube deep inside, coaxing the muscles to soften and loosen as he rubbed the pad of his finger against the twitching interior. After a few thrusts, he felt fairly confident and slowly added a second finger, pushing in alongside the first. It took a little patience but soon enough, he was fucking Prompto’s steadily loosening hole with two fingers. There was still no indication from him that he was going to wake up any time soon. Sighing irritably, Ignis leaned down to take Prompto’s rock hard, weeping cock into his mouth as a distraction. To his surprise, his cock tasted rather pleasant. Someone had washed it the night before when they were staying at the Inn. The saltness was overwhelming but there was something he thoroughly enjoyed about that. 

Humming happily, he began to lazily bob up and down, sucking gently on the twitching length. Overhead, Prompto moaned softly. His hips lightly bucked, driving his length even further inside Ignis’s mouth. How cute…Ignis pushed down all the way, taking in every last inch. It wasn’t difficult – Prompto was far from the biggest dick he’d ever sucked. He was average size, at best and more girthy than he was long. Burying his nose in the fragrant pubic hair (smelled soapy – someone had good hygiene, it seemed), he rubbed his tongue against the underside, playing with the prominent veins. Prompto’s hole was stretching nicely so it was about time for a third finger. This one slipped in with greater ease than the first two. He was able to get three knuckles in with no trouble. His own cock was beginning to sorely protest still being trapped inside his underwear. It pulsed and throbbed with heat, begging to be touched, to be thrust into this tight hole. Patience, he told his rambunctious body but he knew…he wasn’t going to last much longer at this rate. 

Still, he didn’t want to move onto that step until after Prompto had awakened. How much longer would this fool insist on-?

“Ignis? What’re you-” A groggy, confused voice spoke from above him. The slender legs lying limply by his side suddenly became tense. To his delight, instead of immediately becoming soft, Prompto hardened even further. A spurt of precum splashed against the back of his throat. What a little slut, he thought gleefully, pulling back to swirl his tongue around the spongy head. He was going to pull off and respond but before he could, Prompto cried out sharply. A hard jolt wracked his lithe body. Ignis hummed happily. About time – he had been getting lonely. Glancing up at Prompto, a harsh throb of heat racing down to his aching cock at the sight of his brightly flushed face, Ignis burned that looked of horrified confusion into his mind – so adorable, he could hardly stand it! Wrapping his other hand loosely around the base of Prompto’s cock, he ramped up the speed, rapidly bobbing up and down his length, sucking on him as hard as he could. 

“Ignis! What-what are you doing?! Stop! Get off!” Prompto yelped, his voice high pitched and alarmed. It felt like he was trying to jerk his hips away, but it wasn’t like he had anywhere to go. To dissuade him from moving away, Ignis pressed his free hand onto Prompto’s stomach. The position was a little too awkward for it, but he longed to slide it up further to play with those cute, pink nipples. Best saved for later, he supposed. His legs banged weakly against Ignis’s side. Had the drug sapped away some of his energy? It was surprising that he wasn’t putting up more of a fight. Sure, he wasn’t in a position of a lot of leverage but there was some stuff he could do. Well, not that it mattered. Ignis preferred him complying without incident rather than him making this more difficult than it needed to be. 

“Stop! Ignis, stop!” Prompto wailed shrilly, “Take them out! Take your fingers out!”

Instead of doing that, Ignis pushed a fourth finger inside. It slipped in easily, joining the three others as he rapidly pumped them in and out of his softening hole. Prompto groaned raggedly, his body shuddering. One of his feet lightly struck against Ignis’s side. He paid no mind to it. All of his attention was focused on just how hot Prompto was getting. Even more so than when he was unconscious, his cock continuously twitched and trembled, an endless amount of thick precum pouring out of the slit. Sliding all the way down so his nose was once again buried in that soapy smelling pubic hair, Ignis swallowed around Prompto’s cock, earning himself a strangled yelp. Practically hyperventilating, Prompto delivered a harder kick to Ignis’s side. Huffing in frustration, Ignis pulled up, slipping off of his cock with a loud, wet slurp – a sound that made Prompto visibly flinch. 

Chest heaving, beads of sweat standing out prominently on his forehead, flushed so vibrantly, he suddenly had more in common with a boiled lobster than a chocobo, Prompto gaped up at him stupidly. Tears streamed down his cheeks. His thin shoulders bounced with small sobs. His full bottom lip quivered in such a way that it took all of his self-control to keep himself from bending down and nipping at it hard enough to make him bleed. Wiping the back of his hand across his sloppy mouth, Ignis gave him a disapproving look. 

“Now, now.” He said sternly, “Don’t be difficult.”

“D-difficult?” Prompto gasped, “Ignis, w…what are you doing? What is this?!”

“Taking my just reward.” Ignis replied as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. He crooked his fingers slightly, pushing hard against Prompto’s twitching insides. Crying out, his eyes bulging, fresh tears squeezing free of his squeezed shut eyes, Prompto’s hips violently bucked upwards. Precum came flooding out in a geyser, splattering all over Ignis’s hand. Lazily stroking him as he whimpered and sobbed, Ignis waited patiently for him to digest those words. How would he react? Would he be angry? Horrified? Disgusted? Perhaps even all three? Or would he just shrink back into the cot, sobbing and pleading all the while Ignis took what he was owed. 

“Reward?” Prompto ground out through clenched teeth, “Ignis, what are you talking about?! Get off! Get off me!”

“I slave away every single day,” Ignis said in a low, calm voice, “taking care of you three. Every single day, it’s the same story…being treated more as a Mother than a companion. Cook this, Ignis. Clean this, Ignis. Give us instructions, Ignis. And what thanks do I get?”

“Ignis…” Prompto whispered, his eyes, somehow, going even wider. 

“None.” The word came out as a sharp bite, causing Prompto to flinch back, his breath audibly catching. “Oh no, that would be asking too much, wouldn’t it? This is my duty, it is what is expected of me and yet,” he curled his hand tighter around Prompto’s cock, the corners of his lips twitching up into the slightest smile when that forcibly pulled a strained moan out of him, “is it so wrong that I require some sort of payment for all my hard work?”

“Stop-!” Prompto let out a jagged cry, “Ignis, what-! I thought you liked-!”

“Liked?” Ignis replied icily, his grin growing into a cold sneer, “Such foolishness. This is duty. Liked does not play into the equation. Perhaps if those I am forced to serve were more appreciative of my efforts, I might enjoy it more but alas, I have been saddled with three entitled brats who always fail to think just how much it takes to care for them.”

Ignis jolted down to shove his face directly into Prompto’s, a pang of satisfaction rolling through him at the sight of him shrinking back. He firmly pressed a kiss to Prompto’s trembling lips, taking the bottom one between his teeth. Nibbling hard on it, he stared into those bright blue eyes, loving the terror, loving the heat, loving the guilt. He pushed his tongue between those plush, slack lips. Warmth, tasting of coffee and the fruit they’d had for breakfast, welcomed him. Prompto gurgled pathetically, shuddering underneath him. Fuck…he wouldn’t be able to hold on for much longer at this rate. Satisfied that he had conveyed his point, he released Prompto’s bruised and swollen lip, straightened back up to offer another slight smile. Spreading his fingers far apart to stretch open Prompto’s hole even further, he swept down as Prompto was letting out another sharp cry to take his cock back into his mouth. 

Sinking all the way down, he sucked hard, rubbing his tongue against the underside. Placing a hand on his stomach to keep him still, he rapidly stroked his length with his mouth while he played with his hole. The pace of Prompto’s breathing dramatically increased, becoming erratic and strained. Incomprehensible gibbering poured out of his gasping, panting mouth – some of it sounded like Ignis’s name, others sounded like desperate pleas. They flowed into Ignis’s ears, ramping the heat boiling in his belly up even further. His hands itched, long to fly down to his crotch to give himself a little relief. Patience, he impatiently told himself. If he touched himself, his control was going to snap. He wanted Prompto to cum first before they truly got started. He was a gentleman, after all. A gentleman always ensured that his partner’s pleasure was taken care of first. Thankfully, going off how much precum was pouring out of his cock and the rapid-fire pace of his breath, it didn’t seem he would have to wait much longer. 

“Ignis-!” Prompto cried out, his voice thick with heat and sobs, “Stop-! Stop-! Please-! Don’t-!”

He pulled all the way up until just the head was in his mouth. Pressing his tongue against the frenum, enjoying the way that made Prompto’s body violently tremble, Ignis’s only warning was a sharp inhale and a loud whimper. His cock swelled up even bigger inside his mouth then, with a wail, Prompto came, sending a flood of scalding hot jizz flowing down his throat. It caught him a little off guard, leading him to choke a bit but he quickly recovered, sliding back down to suck on the twitching length as he swallowed every last drop down. Not as easy as he thought it would be. It had taken a lot more than he would have guessed. Good, this wouldn’t be fun if Prompto was calling it quits too early on. Letting Prompto’s still rock hard cock slip free, he licked the last traces of his orgasm from his lips. Curling in on himself as best he could, his flushed face stained with tears, Prompto’s expression was one of miserable shame. Ignis reached down to gently curl his fingers around his jaw, forcing his head around so he could see that beautiful look more clearly. 

“Delicious.” He remarked quietly, rubbing the pad of his thumb against the sopping wet slit. 

“Please…” Prompto sobbed, “Stop. No more…please, Ignis.”

“Oh, come on, now. Where’s your spirit?” Ignis asked playfully, reaching down to his trousers. His cock was creating quite the impressive tent. Prompto’s gaze followed his movements. What used to be a teary-eyed look of blatant shame quickly switched over to naked horror. He began to mutely shake his head, his eyes glued to Ignis’s crotch. Near inaudible whispers of ‘please’ and ‘don’t’ poured out of his mouth. There hadn’t really been that much of a plan for after he got Prompto where he wanted him but part of that non-plan was to take his time. Gladio and Noctis wouldn’t be back for a while, after all. However, that part of the non-plan was now out of the picture. Prompto was so godsdamn cute – he couldn’t hold back anymore! He wanted to fuck him! He wanted to buried inside of that tantalizingly tight heat! Nimbly tugging open his trousers, giving himself just enough room to slip his cock out, he pulled his fingers from Prompto’s ass. 

“No-!” Prompto howled, shaking his head with more vigor. “Please don’t-! Please, Ignis! Don’t! Not there! Please not there! I don’t want it! I don’t-!”

“Hush.” Ignis cooed, sliding his hands underneath Prompto’s knees. Pushing his legs up and open, giving him full access to his ass, he led the tip of his cock to that virgin hole. Prompto whimpered and wail, squirming underneath him. It was easy to hold him still, easy to just sit there, watching him struggle, watching him panic. Normally, he wasn’t this much of a sadist but even the most gentle of men could be pushed to their breaking point by pronounced ungratefulness. Ignis’s cock throbbed. A pearl of precum dribbled from the slit, plopping down onto the cot to create a wet spot on the cot. He let him drown in his misery for a few moments before pressing insistently to the sloppy puckered ridges of his hole. 

“Ignis-!” Prompto sobbed, “No!”

His smile broadened. His hair hung in disarray around his face. Heat and pleasure pounded through his body, taking possession of him. Was he prepared enough? He was beyond the point of being able to care. Considering how easily he’d been able to tease him with four fingers, he was fairly certain that he should be fine. No matter…no fucking matter. Inside-! He wanted to be inside-! He wanted his fucking relief-! Sucking in a deep breath, Ignis acted as though he would take it slow, gently pressing to Prompto’s hole, only to slam his hips forward in one smooth, firm motion, driving the entirety of his cock into that divine heat. Prompto screamed. The chords in his neck stood out prominently. His head pressed back into the pillow. His hips strained up off the bed. Incredible tightness greeted him, sucking him in with a greediness that made his balls tighten. Tingling, burning pleasure roared through his nerves. It was so hot inside. Even after spending so long preparing him, he was still so tight! 

His cock was squeezed, stroked and sucked by the quivering insides of Prompto’s ass. Moaning low in his throat, his head falling back, he took a necessary moment to compose himself. Only just inside but he already felt like he could cum. His orgasm pressed insistently to the back of his balls, begging to be let free. Heat clung to his skin, making him feel feverish and dizzy. Swallowing hard, his eyes sliding closed, Ignis listened to the gorgeous sound of Prompto’s breath and whimpers. He moved his hands down to his thin waist. Well groomed nails dug into his smooth, sweat soaked skin as he curled his fingers tightly around the almost non-existent curve. Lifting his head, he settled a hazy, pleased gaze on Prompto. The color in his cheeks had darkened to an almost alarming shade of maroon. His skin glistened with sweat and tears. Every breath came out as ragged, hiccupping gasp. Beautiful…who knew that he could be this gorgeous when he was adrift in the current of despair? Seeing him like this, being inside of him, knowing that because he had taken his time with prepping him, he wasn’t feeling any pain but instead an intense pleasure…it almost made the aggravation of serving these three worth it. 

“Take it out…” Prompto whispered, “Please…take it out…!”

“Does it feel good?” Ignis cooed, rolling his hips, grinding his length against the twitching interior of Prompto’s ass. “You’re so tight! Your slutty hole is sucking me in. It’s making it hard to move.”

“Shut up-!” Prompto sobbed miserably, “It doesn’t feel good! I hate it-! I hate-!”

“You hate it?” Ignis asked teasingly. He wrapped one hand around Prompto’s cock, lightly thumbing the slit. Prompto let out a gorgeous moan then gasped sharply, his eyes widening in horror. Quickly turning his head away, he bit down hard on his bottom lip as Ignis began to stroke him. At the same time, he started to move, setting a quick, rough pace right from the get-go. Pleasure erupted out from the base of his cock, sailing up his spine in a cacophony of golden sparks. He had had his flings back in Insomnia – unsurprisingly, there were a great many people who would willingly spread their legs when promised ‘favors’ – but nothing he had ever experienced came even close to this. His cock felt like it was melting. Every inch of his body was squealing with ecstasy. Mindlessly pounding into that welcoming hole, his hand moving in with his trusts, Ignis smiled widely when Prompto let out a jagged cry as he came for the second time. 

“Tell me again.” Ignis panted, “Tell me you hate it after I’ve made you cum twice. Come on, whore. Try to convince me that you hate this.”

“Stop…” Prompto mumbled weakly, a line of drool spilling out of the corner of his mouth. 

Snorting, Ignis released his still hard cock, flicked cum from his fingers and took hold of Prompto’s waist. Clamping down tightly, he firmly held him in place as he ramped the speed up even further, slamming into him with enough force to send him jolting up on the cot. His legs bounced uselessly. Quiet, pathetic whimpers spilled free from his grimacing mouth. Blond hair clung to his skin. Fuck…he was so fucking cute-! It felt so good inside him-! Ignis clenched his teeth together. Cum…he was gonna cum-! He was going to-! Throwing his head back, slamming forward to completely bury his cock in that incredible heat, he pushed out a loud moan through the gaps between his teeth as he came, filling up Prompto’s insides with his seed. A loud wail wrenched itself free from Prompto’s throat. Golden waves of pleasure crashed over him, leaving him feeling dazed and giddy. His cock pulsed as he pushed out a flood of his sperm. How sad that Prompto was a male…he would have loved to impregnate him. 

Hardly satisfied with just one round, Ignis roughly threw Prompto over onto his stomach. Jerking his hips up so his ass was sticking up into the air, he grabbed a handful of his hair, wrenching his head back and started to move again. It was even easier now with his jizz providing more lubrication. Prompto sobbed loudly. Pushing a hand underneath his shirt to reveal the smooth, pale skin of his back, Ignis dug his fingernails in deep and dragged them down the length of his spine, leaving four long, bright red marks. It still wasn’t enough so he dipped down, stretching his mouth open wide and chomped down hard on the stretch of skin directly underneath Prompto’s shoulder, pulling another whimper out of him. Lapping his tongue across the new mark, he moved over to bite somewhere else. It didn’t take long to completely cover Prompto’s back in scratch and bite marks. The red contrasted beautifully against his pale skin. 

“No more complaints?” Ignis gasped, lightly kissing the bite mark he’d just left. All he got in response was a weak sob. Laughing low in his throat, Ignis rolled him back over. Grabbing the hem of his shirt, he ripped it off, throwing it aside without a second glance. Running his hands all over Prompto’s chest and stomach, he dipped down to playfully nip at one of his nipples before sliding down to bite down on his ribcage. Moving his hand over to cruelly pinch and roll his nipple between his fingers, Ignis left a collage of red all over his other side. He accidentally applied too much pressure on a bite underneath his left pec. The taste of copper flooded over his tongue as his teeth tore through the skin. Prompto gagged out a sharp gasp. Swearing underneath his breath, Ignis spat blood from his mouth. That’s what he got for losing control. Giving his head a slight shake, he paused in his movements temporarily to inspect the wound. 

“Nothing too bad. I’ll heal it later, don’t worry. For now,” Ignis moved over to bite Prompto’s shoulder, making sure that he was only exerting bruising force, “let’s have a lot more fun, yes?”

-

A glance down at his watch proved that he might’ve gotten a bit carried away. Sighing heavily, Ignis allowed his finally softening cock to slip free from Prompto’s cum drenched hole. How many times did that make it? Had to be over 10, perhaps even close to 15. He hadn’t known that he was capable of cumming that much. His body hummed with residual pleasure. There was a strange buzzing at the back of his balls. Not quite exhausted but thoroughly sated, Ignis let his gaze roam over Prompto’s naked body. Cum was everywhere. His stomach and chest were completely coated with it. A couple ropes had even managed to get on his face. Staring dazedly up at the ceiling of the tent, his mouth slightly parted, Prompto hardly seemed to notice that they were finished. He lay there, still and silent. Ignis reached up to gently stroke the backs of his fingers along the thin line of his tear-soaked cheek. Such a good boy…too bad for him but this was going to be far from the only time. He hadn’t been planning on a second time but…it had felt so unbelievably good. There was no way he could stop at just once. 

Ignis gave his head a shake. Now was not the time to be thinking about that. Several hours had passed since they started. Gladio and Noctis could return at any moment. This was not something he wanted either of them stumbling across. Hopping off the cot, uncaring that his cock was still out in the open, Ignis fetched a large canteen of water and a washrag. It was an inferior method of cleaning, but it wasn’t like he could drive Prompto down to the nearest Inn. He made quick work of getting all the cum off him, scrubbing him down in quick, rapid strokes. Cleaning out his ass proved to be more difficult, but it was worth it. Panting rapidly, his hips arching off the bed, Prompto came one last time. Watching him at first, Ignis was tempted to clamp down hard on the base of his dick to stop him but before he could make up his mind, Prompto let out a high-pitched whine. His cock violently throbbed. His body trembled then collapsed back down onto the cot. 

A dry orgasm? Well…fuck. As delighted as he was to witness that, he was rock hard again. Hissing softly, he looked to his watch one more time. After a moment of hesitation, he quickly decided the risk was more than worth it. Climbing back onto the cot, he grabbed a handful of Prompto’s head, wrenched it into place and shoved his cock between those gorgeous, pink, plush lips. Sliding all the way in until Prompto’s nose was smooshed into his pubic hair, Ignis shallowly pumped his hips, keeping his cock buried in that wet heat. Prompto gurgled and whined, weakly squirming underneath him. Panting hard, pleasure zipping through his veins, Ignis was relieved, rather than frustrated, when he came quickly. With his cock all the way inside, Prompto was given no other option than to swallow everything he had to offer. Mouth hanging open, his balls aching a little as he forced another orgasm out of them, Ignis hummed in satisfaction as he slipped free from that slutty mouth. It seemed unfair to keep this gorgeous sight all to himself. Perhaps next time…he would sneakily see if Gladio and Noctis also wanted to get involved. He must admit, he would love to see Prompto crushed between them, all of his holes stuffed full. 

Another shake of his head. Best not to think about that right now, not unless he wanted to get hard again. Getting off the cot, he finished cleaning Prompto up then turned his attention to himself, wiping down all the remaining cum until he was sparkling clean. Throwing on some fresh clothes, he dressed Prompto as best he could before retiring outside. Plopping down in one of the chairs sitting beside last night’s campfire, Ignis sipped on some Ebony and watched the sun set, turning the sky a brilliant delight of colors. It was when the sun had almost completely disappeared that he heard the sound of tent’s flap being shifted aside. Several moments of tense silence followed then slowly, so very slowly, Prompto plodded over to the seat farthest away from him. He carefully lowered himself down, staring at the ground. Ignis made no comment. He just continued to watch the vanishing sun. 

They sat in complete silence for nearly an hour. It was a quiet that was eventually broken by the familiar puff of the Regalia. Prompto raised his head as the car drove into view. Even in the dim light, Ignis could see how pale he was. For the first time, he wondered what Prompto was going to do. Would he immediately tell Noctis and Gladio of what happened? Would he remain silent? The former seemed more likely. Was he nervous about that? It didn’t seem so. Perhaps finally being broken away from these three would provide more relief than anxiety. The Regalia smoothly slid to a stop in front of the camp. Noctis jumped out and immediately jogged over to Prompto, who stiffly stood. 

“Hey there, buddy. You feeling better?” Noctis asked, reaching out to clap him on the shoulder. 

Ignis watched silently. What would he do? For a moment, it looked like Prompto was going to spill everything. His eyes glistened with tears. Bottom lip trembling, he opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. Brows furrowing in concern, Noctis stepped closer, peering into Prompto’s pale face. Gladio walked up beside them, also looking worried. He rested a large hand on his back, his worried expression becoming more pronounced when Prompto flinched. 

“What’s up, dude? What’s wrong?”

“N-nothing.” Prompto said softly after a moment of tense silence. Giving his head a shake, he offered a bright smile that was the farthest thing from genuine, “Sorry! I’m still feeling a little sick. Don’t worry about me.”

Ignis spoke up, “Prompto needs a little while longer to recover. Noct, did you get sick at all today?”

“No,” Noctis shook his head, “I’ve felt fine all day.”

“We should be mindful of what Prompto eats from here on out so that we can avoid this in the future. For now,” Ignis got to his feet, taking note of how Prompto flinched, “I shall get dinner started.”

“You haven’t already?” Gladio asked, surprised. “Are you sure you’re not feeling sick too, Ignis?”

Ignis laughed, waving one hand dismissively, “Of course not. I’ve just been taking care of Prompto all day. He takes precedence over meals.”

“Thank you, Ignis.” Noctis said with a smile, “I don’t know what we would do with you.”

Offering a smile as a response, Ignis turned to the portable stove. The smile melted from his face. Behind him, Noctis and Gladio continued to gently question Prompto, who responded with non-committal but reassuring answers. Stepping up to the counter, Ignis distantly wondered why he hadn’t said anything. Perhaps he thought that those two wouldn’t believe him? Or was there some other reason? He supposed it didn’t matter. Whatever the reason was, this did mean that they could continue having their fun. Ignis picked up a nearby pan. He couldn’t say how long it would last but he intended to savor every moment of it. Even if it led to the destruction of the relationships he had cultivated over the years, he would have his reward for blindly, dutifully serving.


End file.
